


The Fate of Squidward

by ahwait_no_yes



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: :pensive: this is almost 666 words long, I did tick graphic depictions, I promise it's not that bad.., I wrote this when I was 12, Mr Krabs is a coward, Patrick is very serious, This Was My REAL First Fanfic, as a result of that, but - Freeform, but this reminds me of it, i made a goddamn typo, i think lmao, is the tag that should be between ptsd and as a result, it isnt mentioned but, it's the drawing that could trigger someone, not the writing, patrick suffers from ptsd, psychotic spongebob, serial killer spongebob, so he seems quite OOC, violence in here- if any- is all just implied, y'know ive never watched red mist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahwait_no_yes/pseuds/ahwait_no_yes
Summary: Yooo so I'm not surprised this piqued your interest, it would have done the same to me.Now the simplified story behind this is that we spent multiple lessons planning and preparing for our creative writing assessment. I wrote my plan about this comic story i've been working on for almost 2 years (friends irl + codename mint choc chip will know bc im always talking about it lool) but the minute the exam begun, I decided I'd scrap the plan and everything and write about spongebob instead. This was the product.





	The Fate of Squidward

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo so I'm not surprised this piqued your interest, it would have done the same to me.  
Now the simplified story behind this is that we spent multiple lessons planning and preparing for our creative writing assessment. I wrote my plan about this comic story i've been working on for almost 2 years (friends irl + codename mint choc chip will know bc im always talking about it lool) but the minute the exam begun, I decided I'd scrap the plan and everything and write about spongebob instead. This was the product.

It was a beautiful day outside. Clams were singing, coral was blooming. Though Squidward was anxious about this; silent, tranquil days like these could only mean that Spongebob was up to something: something dangerous, something ruthless, something that could put Squidward's life on the line. It was one of those days where the breathtaking scenery couldn't cover the fact that the population of Bikini Bottom had decreased by one at the very least. It wasn't a stretch to assume even one hundred. The very thought of this sent shivers down Squidward's spine.

Slowly, and carefully, Squidward crept down to the Krusty Krab, dreading to see the yellow sponge's enthusiastic face. His bright, optimistic charade wouldn't deceive Squidward: he had seen what the yellow figure had done before mercilessly taking an innocent fish's life away from them, with his very own eyes. "Psst, Squidward!" whispered a familiar voice, bringing Squidward back from the memory, though he was uncertain of which direction the voice came from, until the same voice cried out "You're standing on me". Stepping away from his position, Squidward grabbed a shovel and hesitantly dug underground. There, he was greeted by his cheap boss, Mr Krabs, although he seemed troubled, paranoid. It wasn't as though he had no reason not to be, though. "They're all gone, aren't they?" Squidward's voice barely whispered, dreading the answer. Mr Krabs confirmed so by giving a solemn nod.

Minutes of silence between the two passed to determine whether Spongebob was nearby. A dreadful feeling told them both that there was somebody lurking, but no sound came from anywhere, not even their thoughts at this point. After 15 minutes of reluctance, Mr Krabs finally informed Squidward of a pure-golden clarinet hidden somewhere in Patrick's rock, that could be played terribly enough to defeat Spongebob. It seemed easy to retrieve, seeing as the inside was furniture made of sand. "It isn't as easy as you dare to think. You also dropped your guards just then. No doubt that if I was Spongebob, you wouldn't have been here to see the next minute of the day" spoke a serious tone, so unlike the speaker that if the two sea creatures hadn't spotted a flash of pink, it would have been close to impossible to have deducted that the voice came from Spongebob's ex-companion: Patrick Starfish. Briefly, he told the two the story of how he had to undergo torment to obtain the golden clarinet Mr Krabs spoke of, pausing every 10-30 seconds to affirm that Spongebob wasn't listening in.

Squidward now stank of anger and hatred. Every day, every hour, every minute and second he had spent was only of fear and misery. It was beyond the meaning of impossible to smile, but now this was all Squidward could do. The adrenaline was all he needed. "That rotten sponge is gonna _PAY_!" yelled the cephalapod. "That rotten sponge isn't just going to pay me money, either!" shouted Mr Krabs. "To the rock!" bellowed the starfish. As the trio marched on, their confidence faded and their fear grew larger and larger, yet they still continued to shout "LUNGE AT THE SPONGE!" When they eventually reached the rock, there was silence. Patrick cautiously heaved the rock open. None of them could believe what they had seen next.

There, in the rock, lay the corpse of Spongebob Squarepants.

Any hate for the lifeless sponge momentarily diminished. Jumping right into the rock, Patrick held Spongebob in his arms, eyes pricking with tears.

"But you were WRONG!" laughed Spongebob, as he sprang out of Patrick's arms and landed in front Squidward and Mr Krabs. Cowardly, Mr krabs ran as far as he could. The all-too familiar high-pitched laugh sounded once again, though it was more menacing, more threatening than it had ever been before. "See you in hell, Squidsy!" roared Spongebob.

The last thing Squidward saw was a minute, yellow-ish instrument, one could even say it was gold.

"I finally shut the mouth of the mediocre clarinet player."

**Author's Note:**

> You brought this fate upon yourself for goodness sak e I can't believe you actually read that...
> 
> FYI my story was the most popular in our class <3 because we're currently doing creative writing, I might do a story related to this.. who knows? :) """I think YOU knows!""" yes that was a spongebob reference but I'm VALID because this is a spongebob story
> 
> if i could dedicate this story to anyone, it'll be mint choc chip, otherwise known as spongebae! (bc that's a doggamn cringey name <3)


End file.
